The Enemy As Old As Me
The Enemy As Old As Me Written by Polarbear114 Ryan and Melody are by a lake with their Grampa. Ryan and Melody are at the top of a hill, near the lake. ' ' Melody: This will be fun. Ryan: One, Two, Three! ' ' They both put a plastic of wood underneath each other and then ride down the hill. Ryan is in the lead but Melody lays down a bit more and then over takes Ryan. They both laugh but a portal opens in front of them. They both fly into it and then the portal closes. Grampa turns around and scratches his head, and then goes back to cooking. Ryan and Melody fly out of the portal and land on a street with the plastic boards still underneath. They both get up. ' ' Melody: Where are we? Ryan: I don’t know. Some kids fly past on hover boards and cheer towards Ryan. ' ' Ryan: Why are they cheering at me? ' ' Suddenly a wall near Melody and Ryan gets smashed down and a few robbers appear. There is a dust cloud around Ryan and Melody. Melody: Go hero! Ryan: Thanks for the obvious hint. Ryan hits the Omnitrix down and transforms into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak goes towards the robbers and the robbers scream in fright and can’t move. A man, who is muscular and tall with a bit of age, comes in and places handcuffs on all the robbers sees Ghostfreak. ' '''Man: Nice work Dan, Ghostfreak scares anyone. Ghostfreak: Dan? '''The Man sees Melody, now the dust cloud has settled and then looks at Ghostfreak.' Man: Melody? Melody: You know me? Man: How did you get so young again? And you aren’t meant to be here. ' ' Dan walks in and sees the Man, Melody and Ghostfreak. ' ' Dan: Dad, who are these guys? Ghostfreak: Dad? Can someone explain? Man: Sure. ' ' The Man shows his Biomnitrix and is about to hit it. ' ' Melody: An Omnitrix? Dan: You know of it? Then you must be up to no good. Melody: The only person who has the Omnitrix is Ryan. So who are you guys? Dan: Ryan? Sounds like they know you dad. Ghostfreak: What? That’s me?! Ryan 10K: You’re me? ' The Omnitrix begins to time out.' ' ' Ghostfreak: No, no-one can see me time out. Melody: We are in the future, I think it’ll be okay. The Omnitrix times out and Ghostfreak reverts into Ryan. Ryan: Well, seems like no-one cared. Dan: Is he you Dad? Ryan 10K: When I was younger, yeah. Melody: But how did we time travel? Dan: Well, how did you get here? Ryan: A portal opened when we were playing. Ryan 10K: A time portal? I’m going back to the base, show them around the town. Dan: Right Dad. Ryan 10K walks off while Dan begins to show Melody and Ryan around the town. Dan: So, how old are you two? Melody: Both ten. Yourself? Dan: 10 also. Ryan: And you have an Omnitrix too. Dan: Dad gave it to me for my birthday. Melody: Best not tell us much more since its Ryan’s future. ' Dan takes them to a toy shop which has many figures in it, but Ryan takes an interest in two figures. Ryan picks them up to show Melody.' ' '''Ryan: Look Mels, Dan and older me! Melody: Cool, but where am I? Dan: Dad said you took off or something and don’t fight aliens with us at all. Well only when you visit. '''The front of the shop smashes open and Dr. Animo is there. He is in a gorilla suit with his head on top in a jar.' ' ' Melody: Dr. Animo? Dan: You know him? Dad says I shouldn’t fight him. Ryan: Well he’s me and I’m him, so let’s fight. Mels, get to some cover. Melody: As usual. Melody hides while Ryan activates his Omnitrix. Ryan: Come on, give me someone good. R'yan hits his Omnitrix and turns into Stinkfly.' Stinkfly: Oh c'mon Omnitrix, how is this good? Dr. Animo: A young Ryan. If I kill him, then none of my plans would have been foiled. Stinkfly: Never freak-a-mo. Though I don’t get why you are a gorilla. ' Dr. Animo runs towards Stinkfly and hits him knocking Stinkfly into the shelf with Ryan 10K figures.' ' '''Da'n (sarcastically): Great handling things. '''Dan activates his Omnitrix and hits the core down transforms into Heatblast. ' '''Dr. Animo: Heatblast? You are disappointing. Heatblast: How? ' Dr. Animo punches Heatblast but Heatblast only moves back a bit. Stinkfly gets ups and flies above Melody.' ' Melody: Why don’t you mix Stinkfly goop and Heatblast flame? Heatblast: Don’t see why not. '''Stinkfly fires some goop onto Dr. Animo and then Heatblast fires a fire ball at Dr. Animo and Dr. Animo gets blown out of the shop and far away into the distance. Heatblast: Nice going. Stinkfly: Maybe you’ll be helpful around. Melody gets out of the cover. Both Dan’s and Ryan’s Omnitrix time out and they revert to their Human forms. ' '''Ryan: So, why did Animo attack? And why does he have a gorilla body? Is it bad I find that kind of cool? Dan: Dad never said why Dr. Animo is now part mechanical gorilla. Why he attacked is unknown to me as well. Melody: Maybe if we go see your dad, then maybe we can get a better understanding of his attack. Or him. Ryan: That seems like a plan. But what I’d like to know is why we were taken from our time and placed here. Melody: I have no clue. But I bet we will find out. ' The three of them begin to walk off. Later they arrive at HQ. Ryan 10K is looking at a computer, getting recent data on Dr. Animo. Ken, Melody and Ryan enter.' ' Ryan 10K: Nice work dealing with Animo. Dan: Thanks dad. Ryan 10K: I was referring to Melody. Ryan: Why her? Ryan 10K: Mels was the only one who knew to combine Stinkfly’s goop and Heatblast’s fire. Melody: It was nothing. Couldn’t wait there for hours waiting for them to actually do something right. Ryan: Hey! Dan: So, why is Dr. Animo attacking after a few months in the dark? Ryan 10K: I don’t know. ''' Ryan 10K sees some disturbing information about what Dr. Animo has been doing. ' '''Ryan 10K: Why don’t you three go to Dan’s room? There are a lot of games to play. ' Ken, Melody and Ryan run off.' ' Ryan 10K: This is dangerous. He can’t be trying that ''again. ' Ryan 10K leaves, but Ryan follows him. Down in the main part of town, Dr. Animo is destroying the town, along with three mutated frogs. One frog has Heatblast’s power, the other is covered in an orange electric suit, and the final frog has circuitry on it. Ryan 10K runs in and hits his Biomnitrix together and transforms into Four Blast, Half four Arms, half Heatblast. ' '''Dr. Animo: Ryan 10K, what a lovely pleasure. Attack him! '' '''The circuitry frog fires a yellow laser beam at Four Blast, but Four Blast claps his four hands together and a big fire stream hits the frog, knocking it out. The other two frogs attack Four Blast and overcome him. Four Blast is being held by the frogs. Dr. Animo moves closer.' ' '''Dr. Animo: Ah Ryan. Stuck are we? Four Blast: I’m going to stop you Animo, no matter what. ' Dr. Animo walks closer, with a device aimed at the Biomnitrix symbol. As Dr. Animo gets close, a flame destroys the device and then Heatblast (Ryan) appears. Heatblast then shoots fire at the frogs and they move back and Four Blast falls to the floor. Heatblast then shots some fire balls at Dr. Animo and he moves back, but blocking the attack.' ' Dr. Animo: Daniel. I should have known. ' '''Ryan (Pretending to be Dan/embarassed): “Dad, I thought we agreed to call me Dan!” ' The Omnitrix times out and Heatblast reverts into Ryan. ' '''Ryan: Great. Why don’t I ever get a good amount of alien time! Four Blast: What are you doing here? Ryan: I figured out why I have been sent here, I am here to help you stop that. Dr. Animo: That? That!? I have never been so offended in my life. ' Dr. Animo charges at Ryan but Four Blast gets in the way, picks up Dr. Animo and chucks him into the air then fires a massive fire ball which explodes on contact on Dr. Animo and then Dr. Animo smashes on to the floor.' ' ' Four Blast: Done. ' The Biomnitrix times out and Four Blast reverts back into Ryan 10K. Suddenly an electric bolt hits Ryan 10K, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Dr. Animo walks forward.' '' Dr. Animo: Now, when I kill you, this won’t happen and all the defeats won’t happen! '''Dr. Animo goes to punch Ryan but Ryan hits his Omnitrix quickly and transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms blocks Dr. Animo.' ' '''Four Arms: Now I’m going to stop you Dr. Animo. '' '''Dr. Animo goes to punch Four Arms but Four Arms punches him up in the air, then jumps and punches him into the ground. Then Four Arms picks up Dr. Animo and punches him repeatedly and soon, Dr. Animo’s head in the jar falls off his gorilla body and rolls on the floor, which Ryan 10K stops.' ' '''Ryan 10K: Nice work. Four Arms: Had to be done. ' The Omnitrix times out and Four Arms reverts into Ryan. Melody and Dan run in.' ' Melody: Ryan, you okay? Ryan: Never better. ''' '''Ryan 10K holds Dr. Animo’s head. '''Dr. Animo: I will return. Dan: Don’t think ANYBODY will be missing you. Melody: That wasn’t bad. Suddenly, a portal opens ' '''Dan: Is that back to your time? Ryan: I think so. Melody: Looks the same. Ryan 10K: Have a safe trip back, and thanks for the help. Ryan: Sometimes being young gives you great ideas. ' Ryan and Melody wave and then enter through the portal, which closes when they get through.''' Category:Episodes